Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supermolecular chemistry, medicine, technology and pharmacology alliance area and nano-medicine. The present invention further relates to a manufacturing method for a nanoparticle comprising an amphiphilic block polymer, and further specifically relates to the nanopolymer comprising the amphiphilic block polymer using a novel combinatorial structure made from polymer solution and an aqueous solution. Even more particularly, the present invention provides for a continuous manufacture method and system of nanoparticles having a homogeneous particle diameter comprising a block polymer having a superior biocompatibility. In addition, the present invention also relates to a micro flow cell and system that can be used for the continuous manufacture of the nanoparticles.
Description of the Related Art